The terms "television apparatus" and "television receiver" as used herein include television receivers having a display device (such as, "television sets", and "PC-TV" combination sets), and television receivers not having a display device, such as VCRs, videodisc players, DVD (Digital Video Disc) players, cable converter boxes, satellite receivers, and the like.
A "Caller-ID" (caller identification) feature is commonly available on telephone equipment in the United States. This feature displays, during the ringing period, the telephone number of the calling party, on a display unit associated with a user's telephone. In this way, the called party knows who is calling without having to pick up the phone. The called party can then determine if he or she wishes to answer the phone (i.e., take the call). In an extended Caller-ID system, the name of the person calling is also displayed. That is, a name associated with the number of the calling telephone is displayed. In operation, the Caller-ID information is transmitted by the telephone service provider between the first ring signal and second ring signal sent to the called telephone. Caller-ID circuitry in the telephone set receives and decodes the Caller-ID message for display on its display unit (usually an LCD display).
It has been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,516 (Callele, et al.), issued Aug. 30, 1994, and entitled COMPUTER TELECOMMUNICATIONS SIGNALING INTERFACE, that a telephone network interface unit be equipped with an infrared transmitter for sending caller-ID signals to a television receiver for display using the on-screen display apparatus of the television receiver, in order to provide a caller-ID feature. Callele, et al. also states that, in the alternative, the closed caption display circuitry could be used to display the caller's name or number data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,900 (Ensor, et al.), issued Aug. 27, 1996, and entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR ROUTING MESSAGES IN A TELEPHONE MESSAGE CENTER, discloses a video display device for displaying Caller-ID information during the ringing period of the telephone. Ensor, et al. also teach that the audio portion of the television program be attenuated to assist the user in hearing the incoming telephone ring signal. Ensor, et al. also discloses the storing, for display at a later time, of a list of Caller-ID messages, and discriminating among received Caller-ID messages to permit forwarding of certain phone calls to particular addressable telephone units in a household telephone system.
It is recognized that the use of the on-screen display (OSD) apparatus of a television receiver for displaying Caller-ID information has its advantages. However, it is further recognized that when a television receiver is operating in an entertainment mode (as opposed to a PC-TV mode of operation), it may prove to be extremely annoying to have the continuity of a viewer's television programs interrupted by repeated on-screen display of Caller-ID messages.